


【锤基】那个臭不要脸的影帝

by Abbraccio



Category: Thorki - Fandom, 漫威, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbraccio/pseuds/Abbraccio
Summary: ＊小时候的大冤家(?)设定！ABO设定！＊现代娱圈AU☔＊Loki设定大概更偏雷1的少女基(bushi





	【锤基】那个臭不要脸的影帝

Loki揉了揉一头半长的黑发，斜着眼睛看向喋喋不休的助理，恣意释放眉目间张扬的魅力“你说什么？Thor?”  
“没错，你可没有拒绝的余地。”年纪不大的助理眼神闪烁，几乎要把手里的资料彻底揉皱“你要想想，自你出道后就几乎只有被黑这一个业绩了。现在正好和大影帝合作合作，炒点绯闻也能提升一下知名度。”  
Loki眨了眨眼睛，不作言语，没有人喜欢和聪明人说话，哪怕是他这个银舌头。  
但谁又不愿意和Thor合作呢？如果Loki未曾和他有过那恩怨的话，肯定早就尽情享受这份甘霖了。  
不幸的是，在Loki还是个高庭玫瑰，活在二月里的暖房时，他就用自己独那一份的桀骜狠狠羞辱了Thor.  
“你有听我说话吗？”助理秀眉微蹙，鹅蛋脸上满是愁苦。  
“Ah…我与他有些间隙。”Loki抬起眼睛，手里的开瓶器漂亮的转了个圈“在很久以前。”  
“也许他早就不记得了，试试吧。”助理把高脚杯里的红酒一饮而尽，脸皱的更深了些，最终还是拿起鳄鱼皮的小包，踩着高跟鞋离开了他的视线范围。  
余下的红酒被手机震的四起波纹，Loki点开手机，立体的五官被屏幕的荧光吻上，他标志性的眼睑微垂，上面安稳的躺着助理发的一条Message  
“这对我们都很重要。”  
下面则是一长串的节目需知，还贴心的列上了各类人员的联系方式。这事倒是说来话长，简单点就是他参加的一场试镜成功了，现在这个电影要上节目宣传。  
Loki无奈的撑着头，手指刚一点开，身体却突然不受控制的颤抖起来，毫无前兆的，或许有但被他忽视了的，白皙的皮肤上逐渐渗出一层薄汗，变的嫩粉。  
他布满水雾的鹿眼瞬间被慌张侵占，原本充满野性的绿色被彻底搅浑，包裹在修身长裤里的性器也高高挺起，混乱中，手却没在干些取悦身体的事，不断的在尝试勾住茶几上的抑制剂。  
他究竟是傻成什么样才把自己的发情期忘掉的？！  
Loki咬紧了下唇，颤抖的手在茶几上胡乱摸索起来，余下的那个高脚杯也被扫落在地，发出清脆的碎裂声。  
不知道过了多长时间，可能一秒钟，一分钟，十分钟？  
直到冰凉的抑制剂到手时，他才稍一松口，露出被咬的红肿的下唇。  
无处安放的喘息声终于找到了一条快捷通道，慌乱中，他用那被发情侵占的大脑思考了仅一秒，便不再约束自己求偶般的呜咽。  
事后回想起来，Loki无比的想拿黑胶带，或者干脆自己的手，算了什么都好，只要能堵住他的嘴就可以。  
因为，在他几乎软瘫在地毯上，拿着注射剂把它刺进潮红的皮肤时，他敏锐的耳朵终于在这好不容易安静下来的屋子里……听到了一丝格格不入的声音。  
“你没事吧？Hey!!还活着吗？先生。”  
“Hey!!!需要我帮你报警吗？”  
Loki的心凉了个彻底。  
直觉告诉他是自己碰到了节目单的号码。  
手机安安稳稳的躺在地上，尽职的保持着通话界面。  
Loki拼尽全部力气打开了免提，为了防止对面那个过分热心的先生再给他报个亲切的警，他只好哑着嗓子，又抓起柔顺的黑发遮在了嘴前。  
“I am fine.”  
声音够闷够沉，他很满意。  
“Uh…你确定没事吗？我刚可听到了什么碎掉的声音。”  
“我的杯子掉了而已，谢谢你，真的没事。”  
“啊，是吗？”那人的声音低沉性感，在扬声器里听来别有一番沙质的情趣“对了，你的阿斯加德口音很好听，非常正宗。”  
对面的人低声笑起，Loki现在却懒得为自己的口音自豪些什么，毕竟那人也操着一口纯正的阿斯加德腔，更重要的是，他刚毫无遮拦的给那人喘了一场，干脆匆匆客套着挂了电话。  
繁复的需知里好几个泛着蓝光的号码，唯独一个变了颜色，那是打过电话的标志。  
男主演，Thor.  
Loki扯出了一个复杂的表情，又揪了揪自己头发进了浴室，这有助于他冷静，再者他刚才也出了不少汗。  
直到躺在床上时，他才眯上了那双绿眼，把掌心里的手机倒来倒去。  
他知道这场相遇无可避免，但，真主在上，他可没想到会以这种方式。  
一夜无梦。  
再醒来时助理已经摁过三次门铃，把剧本带过来了，支离破碎，不知真假，就算这样Loki还是得凭借着自己聪明的大脑理清思路，迅速进入了状态。  
助理自讨没趣早早告别，Loki一身米白的居家服，修身又舒适，笔直修长的腿蜷起，在终于背完最后一句台词后，才忍不住的翻了个不经意的白眼。  
一个反派是怎么跟主角这么多近身戏的？  
他嚼着不知道什么时候扔在沙发上睡着口香糖，忽视了美妙的午餐问题，把散发着典型医药味道的抑制剂注射了。  
秋天的阳光从未让他感受到过冬天的临近，就像他从不相信Alpha们能突破抑制剂的防御。  
在开往节目组的车上时，这个高傲的Omega才终于感觉到了抑制剂的吸收，世界上好多事情都是成双结对的出现的，比如药剂的特征和缺点。  
信息素连Beta都能感受到的迅速收敛，伴随着的，感官也一步步走向了钝化，这对Loki其实非常的不利，但比起在直播的大型节目上公开发情，迟钝点又算得了什么？  
可惜的是，与其他药剂一样，用的越多，效果越差，吸收的也越慢，即使这样也从未有人想要去改进这个药剂，毕竟这可不合社会上层们的心愿。  
外面的风景呼啸而过，在大致能听到一些女孩们抑制不住的，分贝极高的尖叫声时，助理给Loki整了整身上的黑色修身风衣。  
“到了，这可能就是咱们翻身的美好日子了。”  
“那你要叫这个拍摄场地什么？幸运圣地？”Loki捂了捂风衣下裸露的锁骨，跟着助理走进了专用通道“也许你不给我挑这些…过分宽松的衣服会更幸运，女士。”  
“这可不过分宽松，只是时下流行的卫衣款式而已。”助理的红色小高跟疯狂击打着可怜的地板，走到休息室时才扭头笑了笑“还是你最爱的暗绿色。”  
黑发的Omega没有理睬，习惯性的换上了那副迷人的笑容，打开了门，真不知道有多少人夸过他那嵌着鸦片的嘴角，和流转时充满迷迭香的眼窝。  
而这被无数粉丝视若珍宝的可怜脸蛋，就毫无预警的，结结实实的撞在了突然出来那人的侧脸上。  
Loki：“……”  
助理连忙揪住了他本就宽松的衣服，表情复杂。  
Loki清楚的感觉到了鼻尖传来的酸楚和唇上那不可忽视的触感，以及胡子摩擦间带来的麻痛。  
他的拇指颤了颤，无比的想赶紧离开，但却被那股，从头顶直倾而下的，Alpha的信息素压的大脑混乱。  
“OMG，我很抱歉，你有事吗？”金发男人扶住了他的胳膊，手指炙热有力“我出来时光顾着说话了。你还好吗？”  
金发，雪松气味的信息素，勾人心魄的阿斯加德口音。  
Loki就算闭着眼也能猜出是谁了“我没事。”他绅士的推开了那人，尽量运转起他那刚刚罢工的大脑“谢谢。”  
那人笑了笑，对他伸出了手“我是Thor,你应该就是Loki了吧。”  
说实在的，Loki现在非常抗拒和一切Alpha有身体上的接触，说是抗拒，倒不如说是因为身体的过度渴望。  
但此时，也只能伸手握住了那只大手，再露出一个乖中带皮的微笑“很高兴见到你，实际上，我看过你的很多作品，一会节目上见了。”  
“我也很高兴见到你”Thor说这话时那双蓝眼睛都亮了几分“毕竟我们接下来还会有几乎100天的拍摄时间可以相处。”  
Loki职业化的勾了勾嘴角，来自Omega的美妙直觉告诉他，这个金发Alpha的笑容并没有看上去那么单纯。

 

 

 

第一章终于顺产了！！不容易！真的！！差不多就是每天颓废两百字了……？？非常断断续续不连贯，依旧是质量下乘的一篇，可能最近见亲戚见多了的缘故？？？  
顺便拍摄时间纯属瞎扯。  
酒吧AU会更的！就是，我，感觉，他们俩，该，ummm....嗯嗯啊啊一下了，但很纠结怎么弄这一部分！毕竟我从来没写过车，没错，顶多喘喘亲亲骚骚情话，表面黄暴内心还是纯净的(bushi  
想把黄暴大手一美抓过来教我😭


End file.
